


Extra Dry Sake

by NaruCosplay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruCosplay/pseuds/NaruCosplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when your boyfriend of nine months doesn't give you the one thing you can't stop thinking about? You take matters into your own hands, but sometimes that's not enough. </p><p>A one-shot about Eren being ignored sexually, and his boyfriend Levi, who is a sadist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Dry Sake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mastia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mastia/gifts).



> Welcome to my one shot of my favourite dweebs!
> 
> This one-shot was inspired by a special booklet from the yaoi manga Katekyo! I recommend you all give that manga read. I love the art style so much. 
> 
> I also don't know why I made the title of this one-shot like this, blame Strawberryxtruffles. It's all their fault. 
> 
> Thank you to Strawberryxtruffles for editing! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Goodnight,” I mumbled against Levi’s lips.

I slid my hands up from his chest to his shoulders and leaned into the kiss. But instead of reciprocating, Levi pulled back.

“Night.” He slipped out of my hold as he spoke.

He placed his head on his pillow, his back to me, and that was it. His breathing evened out, going straight into a steady rhythm, while I just sat and stared down at him.

So another night without doing anything…

My boyfriend Levi and I have been dating for a little while– a little over nine months, and not once have I ever felt so conflicted about a situation between us. Sure, we’ve had arguments where we were yelling nonsense and didn’t speak for a couple hours or so, but this situation was entirely different and new. For exactly one week, and still counting apparently, my boyfriend hasn’t touched me. Not once. And when I mean touch, I mean in the way that makes your eyes roll back and your toes curl. He just comes home from work to eat, clean, shower, and then after he goes straight to sleep, with just a kiss, and that’s it. Eventually it became sexually frustrating not doing anything, but I haven’t masturbated in such a long time that I felt almost guilty for wanting to. I had Levi, and since we were both partners who enjoyed being physically intimate, shouldn’t I rely on him for that relief and love? Truthfully at this point, I’ve started to worry.

I wonder if I did something wrong. I wonder if he’s not interested in me anymore.

I sighed and slid underneath our blanket. I put a hand under my pillow and curled the other to my chest. I closed my eyes to let sleep take me… that is, if I could. Not only has Levi been neglecting me for whatever reason he has, he also has been extremely unconsciously clingy at night. His leg found it’s way in between the both of mine while his arm draped over my waist. His hand brushed against my ass while he pulled me against him in a hug. The proximity made me squirm. When did he turn around?

While it’s oddly nice to be so close to him, it was rather difficult to suppress my desires when we haven’t done anything intimate for a while. My cock twitched at the touch of my lover. I wanted to reach out and pull him close to me. I wanted to grind myself against his leg, to feel him like I have been so used to. I forgot what it was like to be alone. Levi and I were in constant contact before, so It felt so foreign to have him separated from me, to not have him inside me.

Even though I had so many insecurities and needs, I had to endure it all. I was still happy to be by his side.

*

Another two days without anything from Levi, and now I was standing in front of our full body mirror with nothing on but dress shirt, which was surprisingly big on me. It fell just past my bare ass. I turned around to look at my attire, thinking that I could try to seduce Levi when he came home, but because of how distant he had been so suddenly, I wasn’t too sure I could go through with this anymore. What if he rejected me?

The very thought crumbled the determination I had. I really did want Levi, and despite him still showing me he cared through how he treated me at dinner–and during other activities, like going out on dates and what not–there was something that physically being with him gave me. I felt sort of insecure now. I hated that I felt this way about someone I was supposed to feel safe and comfortable with. I used to be so spontaneous around Levi. I was always able to do whatever I pleased and never felt like I was overstepping my boundaries because I knew Levi would always say something. I trusted him to. But only a week, one stupid long week, and I felt like I was back at square one of our relationship. I was uncertain, I was scared, and I didn’t know what to do.

I exhaled deeply.

“I’ve had enough of this.” I muttered to myself, finally giving into the need that Levi didn’t seem to want anything to do with.

I walked over to the nightstand and opened the top drawer. I was greeted with a familiar bottle of lube that Levi and I had used not too long ago. I sighed as I reached in for it. I closed the drawer with a bump from my thigh and sat down on my bed. I laid down on my back and began undoing the dress shirt slowly, one button at a time.

I closed my eyes as I slid my fingers along my uncovered stomach. The light brushing sensation sent tingles throughout my body as I imagined being touched by the man I craved. I could remember how he touched me before, his fingers pressed firmly against my skin, massaging my muscles, relieving the tension I usually felt from a hard day's work. His warm hands would find every corner of my body, and only when I had enough would he rub his fingertips along my nipples.

My hand mimicked what I tried to remember, my nipples caught in between the pinch of my fingers. My abdomen tightened at the jolting sensations, my hips already twitching upwards. I bit my lip, imagining how Levi would be licking and kissing my neck. I could almost feel his hands on my bare body, and his hips in between my legs, grinding into me.

 _God_ , I wanted him inside of me.

A hand abandoned one of the nipples I was playing with to glide down and grasp my hardened cock. I tugged at it while I continued to pinch my already abused nipple. I breathed out, feeling my heart accelerate at the stimulation. My blood rushed to my groin, and all I wanted was to feel good. _So good_.

I left my other nipple to reach for the bottle of lube. I opened it up and dribbled some on my crotch and thighs, letting it drip down my entrance before I spread a greedy amount on my cock. I instantly began pumping my swollen dick, brushing my fingers at the head. My legs spread wider as my other hand found it’s way around to massage my entrance.

“ _Ngh_ ,” My hips thrusted upwards into my strokes.

I could imagine Levi’s fingers teasing my hole. I arched my back as I probed my entrance and slipped in just the tip of my finger. The press of my finger filling me made my eyes roll back. I had been empty for far too long. My hole twitched with anticipation. Lust filled me whole and I didn’t hesitate to give into the feeling. I closed my eyes at the intrusion, the burn that others would feel to be uncomfortable was incredibly satisfying to me. The strokes of my fingers on my inner walls made me want to grind down into them to feel more. But it wasn’t enough and so I quickly slipped in the tip of another, stretching out my entrance. My mouth hung open as I adjusted to the thicker feel of my fingers fucking me.

“ _f.. uck_ , _ah-_ ” I shakily breathed out, licking my lips.

I pushed in deep, scissoring myself, to open myself wide. The feeling controlled me as if I were it’s slave and I didn’t care how lewd I sounded. My breaths came out quick and short, whimpers daring to spill from my lips. What was burning before had now morphed into pleasure. The muscles inside of me felt so ready to be taken.

I wanted it. I wanted more. I wanted…

“Lev.. _iiiii_ ~” I moaned when a spike of need shot through me.

My toes curled at the feeling, and I dug my fingers deeper. I needed more of the sensation.

It was difficult to finger myself while I rubbed my cock. The angling could have been better. I sighed and rolled over onto my front, my ass high in the air while I leaned forward. I rested the side of my face on the bed, with an arm supporting me, while I moved my other hand back around to my ass. I slipped two lubed up fingers in immediately, but the sensation wasn’t the same. I tried arching my back more into my fingers but it just made them slip out.

I whined and dropped my hands, rubbing my face into the sheets.

I wanted Levi. I needed Levi. Why didn’t Levi want me anymore?

I felt a pang in my chest from the desperate thirst I had for the man who had my body and heart, and I dropped myself onto the bed.

I whined again.

“Done already?”

I gulped, tilting my head back over my shoulder. My beautiful Levi, looking so unbelievably tempting. He leaned his shoulder on the doorframe of our bedroom, crossing his arms. He had a devilish smirk on his face. His hooded eyes danced along my naked body. I shuddered violently under his gaze, enjoying the attention he had denied me for so long.

“Levi,” I called out for him breathlessly.

I arched my back, swaying my hips back and forth, and his eyes trailed down to my ass. I bit the cuff of my dress shirt, pulling at it. Whatever it was that incited Levi to walk toward me, I was forever thankful for it. His eyes were that of lustful hunger, wanting to eat me. To touch me in the ways I loved so much. I knew that look very well.

I groaned at the piercing gaze on me.

“You’ve been so,” Levi walked around the bed, closest to me, brushing his fingers along the bed sheets, “so good.”

“I’ve been good,” I repeated breathlessly.

His fingers met my thigh and they grazed their way up to my ass cheeks. I shivered at the touch, indulging in the attention.

“You look ready.”

“Mhm~” I nuzzled into the sheet as Levi grabbed my ass, kneading it.

“For me,” His voice dropped an octave while a finger brushed over my entrance.

I shivered, moaning.

I felt a surge of pleasure when Levi’s middle finger slipped inside me. I trembled, eager for his touch. He circled around, pressing and massaging. Pleasureful jolts pulsed through me, and before I knew it, I was coming undone. As he pressed lightly against my prostate, my groin tightened. The pleasure that spread throughout my body gathered around my cock, and I twitched while I came out in spurts.

I orgasmed just by a single finger.

“Look at you go,” Levi purred in my ear, “You’re still coming. It seems like you really have been holding back.”

I felt Levi’s body press up against my own, his clothed crotch grinding down onto my bare ass. I melted from the touch when come finally stopped dripping out of me. However, instead of feeling tired, I was more than awake. I wasn’t finished. I had the warmth of my love against me, in a way that seemed almost forgotten to my familiarity. It was like doing a shoot of heroin after being clean of it for so long, even though I knew nothing of the high. But I could imagine it would like this. It was exhilarating.

Levi grabbed my hips and rolled me over to sit comfortably in between my legs. The dress shirt I wore was completely open, and Levi had the best view of my naked chest covered in sweat and come. Normally I would have been embarrassed, covering my face, but I wanted him and his attention more than anything right now.

I stared up at him through my lashes, eyes lidded, dazed.

“You’re still hard,” Levi trailed two fingers up my cock as he leaned forward to rest his other hand near my head.

His beautiful grey eyes, charming face, and smoldering gaze made me want to beg.

I couldn’t take it anymore. I reached up and lightly squeezed his forearm.

“Please,” I turned my head to kiss his wrist.

He hummed.

“You’re going to have to be more specific, Eren.” A smirk grew on his lips. “If you don’t clearly say-”

“Please, I beg you.” I shakily breathed out, desperate, as I nibbled on his skin, “I want your cock inside of me.”

It was as if something snapped inside of him, because his hands disappeared to my thighs. He pushed my legs wide open, splitting them and hauled me towards his body. I felt more exposed than I ever had before with Levi. His eyes darkened as he aligned himself and the tip of his dick prodded my entrance. I didn’t even realize he unzipped his pants.

“Where did you learn to crumble my control like that?” He growled playfully.

His hips pressed against mine and he slipped inside of me almost too easily. I mewled, pushing my ass into the sensation of being filled. The thickness made me shudder.

 _God_ , it felt so good to have Levi.

But before I could even do or say anything or appreciate the long awaited feeling, Levi pulled out to the tip of his dick before he slammed it back into me. His rhythm was steady, but his thrusts felt deep, hard. But they were in no way painful. I felt euphoric. My dick throbbed as I felt Levi’s mouth on my nipple. His tongue swirled around my hardening nub. I reach behind me and gripped the bed sheet as I bounced to Levi fucking me.

On one particular thrust I convulsed and I moaned loudly.

I covered my mouth with a hand, and I heated up with embarrassment. Levi chuckled and let go of a thigh to wrap around my wrist.

“Don’t hide your voice,”

He pulled my hand away from my mouth.

“But I feel weird, I- _NGHH_.” I moaned when Levi surprised me with a quick thrust that made me see stars.

It felt amazingly different having sex with Levi now versus before. I was so much more sensitive now, but while it felt great, I was self conscious of how I was acting. I felt so lame for being so excited because I felt that I was the only one feeling this way. He must have really thought of something bad that made him lose interest in having sex with me for so long.

I didn’t want him to hate me.

Tears began to build at the corner of my eyes.

“That’s good,” His voice made me look up to meet his gentle gaze.

When a tear escaped and rolled down my cheek, he immediately stopped moving. He reached up to my face to brush his thumb across my cheek. He wiped the fallen tear away, and exhaled.

“Seeing you so needy and sexually frustrated was really worth holding back this whole time." He smiled lightly.

I gulped down a painful lump in my throat.

“You still want me, right? You’re not tired of me?”

He chuckled.

“It’s actually quite the opposite, Eren.” He purred, running a hand down my waist. “I’m completely mesmerized by you. It’s almost obsessive.”

He leaned down and our lips met in a tender kiss. His tongue slipped inside my mouth, and he swallowed my moans as his hips began moving again. His cock slipped in and out of me vigorously, but easily. My eyes rolled back, and I ground my hips into his motions. My mouth hung open against Levi’s, my bottom lip caught in between his teeth as he worked me open.

His dick was hitting deep inside me, and the stimulation was too much for me to handle. I weakly wrapped my arms around his neck, arching into him as I felt another orgasm coming.

“I love you, I love you.” I chanted between kisses. “I love-”

He grunted as his thrusts faltered, and a second later his dick throbbed inside of me. He twitched against my prostate, and a spread of warmth filled me. I cried out as I climaxed with him. The release felt endless, my come came out in gushes.

“Fuck,” Levi huffed.

He sat up on his heels, still inside of me, and brushed his hair back. Sweat glistened on his entire body, and my come painted his stomach with splatters of white.

I wasn’t satisfied. I wanted more.

“Please Levi,” My desperate call for him caught his attention, “one more time.”

I felt as if I was high, and I had captured the interest of my lover to finally join me. He did not speak a single word, and only pressed his lips back to mine. He rolled his hips into me, and almost immediately he was hard again.

*

I sat down on the newly made bed, a damp towel hanging from my head. I was exhausted, but only after three rounds of coming. I was finally satisfied, and extraordinarily happy.

The bathroom door opened, and out came Levi with a towel wrapped around his hips. His bare chest had little to no water droplets on it, but his hair was drenched. He looked absolutely stunning, and he was mine. He noticed my stare, and gave me a small smile as he offered his hand to me. I took it, and he pulled me into him. He fell to the bed, back first, and gently placed me on top of him.

We just laid in silence, and I took the opportunity to nuzzle into the curve of his neck. I breathed in the cleanliness that was my lover. It only made me want to be closer to him. So I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pressed my chest against his.

“I missed this,” I sighed happily.

Levi’s chest rumbled, and a laugh escaped him.

“Me too,” he admitted, “but it was worth it.”

I rolled my eyes, trailing my fingers along his shoulder bones.

“You’re a very cruel man. Don’t you feel even a little bit bad?”

I lifted my head up to meet his eyes. He reached up and brushed a couple strands of my hair from my face, tucking it behind my ear. But instead of removing his hand, he brushed through my brown locks. Pressing his fingers along my head, he massaged my scalp.

“I want to say yes, but that was probably the best sex we’ve ever had.”

This time it was my turn to laugh, and I laid my head back down on him.

“Well you’re not wrong.” I closed my eyes, feeling his fingers stop to rest his hand atop my head, “But I don’t want to feel like that again. Before the great sex, I mean.”

“I took it too far. I’m sorry. I won’t do that again.”

I smiled and hid my face in his neck, breathing in his scent.

While I did feel anxious, I could never disagree that Levi always knew how to make me feel on top of the world, even if it took a little denial.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo? What didya think? ;)


End file.
